


Punto y Coma

by CaliArena



Series: Seer!Harry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fem!Harry, Gen, HP: EWE, Vidente!Harry, Visiones, o algo asi, seer!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliArena/pseuds/CaliArena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las visiones llevan a Harry lentamente a la locura. La solución es poco ortodoxa.</p><p>  <i>Lo lejos que sus amigos podrían llegar para poder ayudarlo ya no lo sorprendía. Después de todo, él ya lo sabía.</i><br/> <br/>Continuación de "Culpen a la Cicatriz", aunque puede leerse por separado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punto y Coma

**Author's Note:**

> Yey~ No creí que algo más saliera de esto.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece. Yo ni siquiera escribí esto. Zombie!Cali lo hizo.

—El primer caso documentado de precognición nos lleva a la antigua...—dijo Hermione.

—Mala suerte, compañero—dijo Ron.

—Wracksputs—dijo Luna.

"Más dolor de cabeza", pensaba Harry.

A medida que había pasado el tiempo, las visiones continuaron aumentando y ya no se limitaban a cuando estaba dormido. Lo llevaban a un estado en el que algunos días no podía distinguir el presente del futuro y lo que es real de lo que no lo era. Se había vuelto imposible ocultarlo de la gente cuando su desorientación lo llevó a cometer errores en su trabajo, y llegó el momento en el que se convirtió peligroso para su salud cuando un delincuente que Harry creyó que ya había sido aprehendido, derribó una estantería sobre él.

Tampoco podía decirse que el 100% de las visiones que tenía eran útiles. Había un 40 de ese 100 que no había podido precisar y había dejado de intentarlo si no quería migraña. Había mucho más sobre personas que no conocía, realizando acciones cotidianas. También estaba la gente que conocía y casos relacionados con su trabajo, los cuales eran una bendición cuando no venían sin orden ni sentido. No profecías. Afortunadamente las profecías no entraban en el rango de su habilidad. No es que le entristecía ni nada, las visiones regulares ya le daban suficientes dolores de cabeza.

Los estudios fueron realizados cuando se destapó la olla. Todo el mundo mágico estaba preocupado por la salud de su héroe, aunque también estaban felices de tener un chisme mas que comentar acerca de él. Se llamaron a expertos de todo el mundo y se intentaron hasta los métodos mas extravagantes para aliviar su mente. Meditación, hipnosis, drogas, hechizos y exorcismos. Cualquier intento de oclumancia parecía inútil desde que la cruda enseñanza de Snape y los constantes ataques de Voldemort habían dejado huecos las pocas barreras mentales de Harry. Si las visiones comenzaron como el goteo de una canilla mal cerrada, en ese momento se derramaban como una fuente fuera de control.

Harry lo vio antes de que Hermione estuviese siquiera cerca de encontrar una solución. Mejor dicho _la_ vio. Ella estaba durmiendo, conectada a un monitor pero no en un hospital, signos vitales constantes pero con esa apariencia insalubre que se obtenía inevitablemente despues de permanecer años en estado de coma.

Rosalie Talbott había estado en un accidente automovilístico el 23 de diciembre del 1990. Un conductor ebrio se estrelló contra la parte posterior de su auto enviándoles cuesta abajo por un barranco. Su madre murió en el acto, su padre no sobrevivió a las operaciones y Rosalie, con algunas heridas menores pero mayormente ilesa, entró en coma.

Las palabras dichas a Hermione para poner el plan en marcha fueron:

—Es demasiada información para una sola mente.

Lo lejos que sus amigos podrían llegar para poder ayudarlo ya no lo sorprendía. Después de todo, él ya lo sabía.

\-------------------------------

El 17 de enero del 2001, los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron por primera vez en 10 años.

\-------------------------------

Chispas saltaron en la habitación como la electricidad fallaba al reactivarse el núcleo mágico después de años de inactividad.

\-------------------------------

Si Rosalie actuó de forma extraña, su abuela no lo comentó. Después de todo, no había sido tan cercana a su hija y, por defecto, a su nieta. Y la pobre había tenido 10 años entonces, despertarse en un cuerpo diferente sería dificil para cualquiera.

\--------------------------------

Al otro lado del país, Harry Potter suspiró de satisfacción. El dolor de cabeza ya desaparecido.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el título. No es gracioso. Solo soy terrible con los nombres...


End file.
